the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamatoa and Golemon's Sacrificial Injury/Healing Tamatoa and Golemon and the Heroes Capture the Fearsome Four
(At the desert, Team Oz are riding along in their vehicle with Tamatoa, Golemon, and the Guardians by their side. Suddenly, something shifted in the sands, much to Chihiro and Iago’s concern) Chihiro: Uh, guys…? Iago: We just saw something shift in the sand. (They look and immediately, the Oz group in the team realized what it is) Basil: Sandworms. Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Chihiro: Sandworms? (Yuki whined in confusion) Basil: They are carnivorous and dangerous monsters in this desert. Arturo: Which is why this desert is perilous. Snake: And obviousssssly uncrosssssssable. (Ace socks Snake in the face) Ace: Well, duh, Snake! Why else would everyone in Oz say the desert is dangerous? Snake: Ssssssorry, Acccccce. (Suddenly, their vehicle’s engine sputtered a bit, and Team Oz and their allies realized what that means) Kiki: Time to refill this vehicle with my magic. (Spotting a nearby oasis, they landed there) Kanta: Are oasises a sanctuary against sandworms? Oz group: Luckily, yes. (Noticing a little empty crevice next to the tree while Kiki filled the vehicle with magic, Snake and Basil then went up to the crevice) Basil: Everyone, look! Snake: Check out thisssss creviccccce. (They both reach into the hole, concerning their friends as Kiki finished filling the vehicle with magic) Billy: Duh, Basil, Snake? Arturo: That could be peligroso, meaning “Dangerous.” Basil: Oh, pish-posh. Snake: What’ssss the worssse…? (Suddenly, Basil and Snake screamed, as if something is attacking their hand, concerning their friends. But then Snake and Basil chuckled a bit and got their hands out, revealing that it was a joke, making their friends glare flatly) Basil: Sorry, chaps. Snake: Couldn’t helpsssss a good joke. (Ace socks Snake in the face) Ace: Don’t ever do that again! Snake: Yessss, Acccce. Basil: Our apologies, and understood. (Suddenly, something landed right next to Popple and Mushu. Team Oz and their allies noticed and saw the object is a blue toy grenade. Shocked, they backed away quickly, but then, to their surprise, the grenade instead exploded some play-dough-like substance, cocooning them) Tamatoa: What is the meaning of this?! (Suddenly, Groudon and the Fearsome Four appeared) Quackerjack: Gotcha! Liquidator: How does it feel to be grounded? Megavolt: Now to exterminate you to earn our…! (Bushroot smacks him, quieting him) Bushroot: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay! (But Team Oz and their allies immediately figured it out) Basil: Earn your freedom, right? (Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack dagger glared at Megavolt, thinking he spilled the beans, unaware that Team Oz knew already) Quackerjack: Good going spilling the beans, Sparky. Megavolt: Don’t call me “Sparky!” Pinocchio: Actually, we knew about your goal the whole time already. (Megavolt gave Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator a haughty look, with the three latters looking calmly surprised) Bushroot: Well! Liquidator: That just comes to show you that they are very inte…. (They suddenly snapped out of their conversation and got determined) Liquidator: Wait a minute! Bushroot: You’re the enemy! We’re not supposed to talk with you! Megavolt: We’re supposed to exterminate you! Quackerjack: That’s right! Playtime’s over! (Using quick thinking, Haku turned into his dragon form and destroyed the play-dough-like cocoon trapping himself and Team Oz and their allies, freeing himself and all of them, much to the Fearsome Four’s calm surprise) Haku: You were saying about playtime being over? (Snapping out of their surprised reactions, the Fearsome Four got determined) Fearsome Four: Eat this! (They attack with their abilities, but Team Oz and their allies manage to fight back with their abilities and techniques. After Olivia fired her Bomb Arrow at Liquidator, the water dog ended up dodging it, causing it to explode on a rock nearby, crushing Bushroot’s arm. But Bushroot managed to break free from the rock and regenerate his arm) Bushroot: That does it! No more Mr. Nice Guys. (He whips his vines at Olivia, but she dodged them thanks to Popple cutting down the vines with his laser blades. Then just when Megavolt shot an electric blast at Popple and Olivia, Fidget noticed and karate chopped Megavolt into Liquidator, short-circuiting him) Megavolt: (While short-circuiting in Liquidator’s water) Not cool! (After recovering with Liquidator, Megavolt got angry along with Liquidator) Liquidator: Why, you little…! Megavolt: Now we’re mad! (With Quackerjack, he and Haku are duking it out with claws and a toy chattering teeth) Quackerjack: How do you like your nails? Manicured or clipped? (The teeth attempted to chomp at Haku, but he swiped his claws at them, breaking them) Haku: Don’t underestimate me. Quackerjack: Just because you’re a dragon? (Scoffs) Don’t make me laugh! (He whips his yo-yo at him, but Haku grabbed it and yanked Quackerjack up to him and Haku punched Quackerjack down, causing him to be knocked right into Megavolt, Liquidator, and Bushroot, stunning them. After recovering, the Fearsome Four got angry) Fearsome Four: Groudon! (Then Groudon got ready to attack when he spots Pinocchio and Jiminy standing their ground in determination. Sensing something, Groudon immediately strikes the ground near Pinocchio and Jiminy, unveiling what appeared to be a catapult-like booby trap) Pinocchio: Gee Willikers! Jiminy: He caught wind of our trap! (A short pause, then the Fearsome Four chuckled mockingly at Team Oz and their allies a bit) Quackerjack: (Mockingly) What’re ya planning to do with that catapult, send us flying off? (The Fearsome Four chuckled a bit until Mew interrupted their laughter and used her psychokinesis to knock them into a small ditch, or the spring in Megavolt's case, short-circuiting Megavolt again, causing the Fearsome Four to lose consciousness from the impact and shock respectively. Then Groudon, after changing into his Primal form, released a powerful roar, knocking Team Oz and their allies off their feet. As they recovered slowly, Groudon attempts to strike his claws repeatedly at the Guardians when Tamatoa and Golemon took the blows instead, getting injured and losing consciousness in the process, much to Team Oz and the Guardians’ concern) Zazu: Tamatoa, Golemon! (Tamatoa and Golemon groaned in pain and slowly woke up) Tamatoa: This is not good for our rep. Golemon: That hurt. (Noticing the device on Groudon’s head, Vincent fired his pistol at it, but the barrier deflected it, and the bullet instead struck the ground near the spring. Then the Guardians, having no choice, drove Groudon off with their powers, making him retreat while changing back to his normal form. Then determination kicking in, Team Oz used the Guardians’ powers to carry the injured Tamatoa and Golemon and just when they leave, they noticed the unconscious Fearsome Four and, deciding to bring them, nods at each other and Haku grabbed them. They then retreated to their vehicle and left the oasis in a hurry. Suddenly, as the vehicle quickly flew off, two sandworms emerged, ready to kill Team Oz and their allies. Thinking fast, Satsuki and Mei kicked and punched the sandworms, making them fall back into the sand. Noticing an empty cavern as sunset arrived, Team Oz and their allies landed there. Upon landing, the Fearsome Four slowly started to wake up after Haku placed them down on the ground and then changed back into his human form. Then Mew immediately conjured a bunch of psychic-like chains, wrapping them and locking them on the Fearsome Four’s waists. That bolted the four awake, making them look around in confusion and then noticing Team Oz, they got determined) Quackerjack: (Sarcastically) Oh, take us captive, I see. Megavolt: Well, maybe you should think twice! (The Fearsome Four attempted to attack Team Oz, but something stopped them. They tried again, and again, nothing. They got confused) Megavolt: (Along with Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack’s lines) Where’s my zap? Bushroot: (Along with Megavolt, Liqudator, and Quackerjack’s lines) Where’s my vines? Liquidator: (Along with Megavolt, Bushroot, and Quackerjack’s lines) Where’s my water bullets? Quackerjack: (Along with Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator’s lines) Where’s my wacky attacks? Mew: Don’t be too cocky! I restrained you. (She points at the psychic-like chains on the Fearsome Four, and the Fearsome Four got shocked and then angry) Liquidator: Remove them at once! Megavolt: Or so help us, you’ll suffer the consequences! Bushroot: Or better yet, we’ll remove them! (Mew explained away as the Fearsome Four attempted to break the psychic-like chains off of themselves, but to no luck) Mew: Sorry, but the psychic-like chains won’t break by your strength and powers alone. Only I can. Quackerjack: Oh, yeah?! Megavolt: Then maybe our powers can make you remove them! (He tried to zap Mew, but his powers doesn’t work) Mew: Forgot to mention it; The psychic-like chains has stripped you of your powers if you ever try to attack a non-evil person. (The Fearsome Four got shocked) Fearsome Four: (Giving “Are you kidding me” looks) WHAT?! (They got angry) Bushroot: How dare you restrain our powers, you…! (Suddenly, the Fearsome Four got confused) Bushroot: Wait a minute! Quackerjack: “Non-evil?” What do you mean by that? Liquidator: The Nomebat Kingdom told us you were evil guys who did bad things. Megavolt: Such as…. (Quackerjack shushed him by stomping his foot) Quackerjack: It’s none of their business, Sparky! Megavolt: (Recovering angrily) Don’t call me “Sparky!” Satsuki: What’s none of our business? (Suddenly, Tamatoa and Golemon groaned in pain a bit. Remembering them, Team Oz and their allies rushed over to their side) Kiki: Hang in there. Jiji: Kiki here will heal you. Golemon: Thank you. Tamatoa: How very kind of you. Iago: I wish her healing magic would heal mine and Zazu’s wings. Zazu: If only. (The Fearsome Four got confused upon seeing Iago and Zazu’s harnessed broken wings) Fearsome Four: Your wings broke? Bushroot: How? Zazu: Take a good guess. Iago: Come on, you can say it. (The Fearsome Four figured it out) Liquidator: The Nomebat Kingdom? Iago: Bingo, losers! Zazu: That’s right. (Kiki went up to Tamatoa and Golemon’s wounds and observed them) Kiki: My magic alone won’t heal all of them. (Turning to the female heroes) But with a little teamwork, my magic can heal all of them. (Realizing, Team Oz and their allies encouraged the female heroes to help Kiki, and they agreed) Female heroes except Kiki: Sure. (The Fearsome Four got confused) Quackerjack: What’s going on? Satsuki: We’re gonna help Kiki heal the wounds. (Then holding hands together like a link, the female heroes gently touched Tamatoa and Golemon’s each single wound and began singing, causing Kiki to glow a gold light) Female heroes: How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto Never easy, but we try (Then the gold light infused into Tamatoa and Golemon’s wounds, slowly healing them, much to the Fearsome Four’s calm surprise. They turned to Jiji and the Gangreen Gang, who nodded with casual smug smiles) Female heroes: Sometimes, our happiness is captured Somehow, our time and place stand still Love lives on inside our hearts And always will (The song over, the glow died down, revealing that the wounds are all gone, for Tamatoa and Golemon are healed. Surprised and wide-eyed along with Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator, Quackerjack’s jaw literally dropped to the ground while Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator’s jaws dropped normally. Noticing that, Rita went up to them strict-like) Rita: Close your mouths. We are not codfishes. (Doing what she ordered, the Fearsome Four snapped out of their surprised reaction when Ace spoke up) Ace: My first reaction to the healing magic; I almost screamed in a freak out-type of way. Liquidator: When? Ace: A year ago, when Kiki alone healed my scraped elbow. (Interested, the Fearsome Four shrugged at each other. Then Megavolt asked away) Megavolt: Where did she get that magic? (Realizing the Fearsome Four are curious, Team Oz decided to explain away) Satsuki: Well, it’s a very long story. Fearsome Four: Try us. (Then Team Oz proceeded to explain away through their story on the events of the first and second stories through crossfaded scenes. (To learn more about them, read “The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version)” and “Back to Oz (Bubbles8218 Version).”) During all of this, they rode in the vehicle to the dark forest) Quackerjack: (During the storytelling) You thought your ma was dying back home? Satsuki: (During the storytelling) Yeah. But luckily, she was actually…. (More of the storytelling during their travels….) Bushroot: (During the storytelling) Wow, a house crushing an evil witch? Liquidator: (During the storytelling) That felt like a ton of bricks to her. Mei: (During the storytelling, giggles a bit) Yeah! Anyway, we then were.... (More of the storytelling during their travels….) Megavolt: (During the storytelling) Sorry for your old man’s loss, Ace. Ace: (During the storytelling, shrugging) Meh, not to worry. I moved on. Anyway…. (More of the storytelling during their travels….) Bushroot: (During the storytelling to Haku) You used to be blind? Haku: (During the storytelling) Yep. And then Ogremon.... (Then once at an empty thicket at the dark forest now that nighttime came, Team Oz and their allies concluded their story to the interested Fearsome Four) Bushroot: And now, Kiki and Tombo are getting married soon? Kiki and Tombo: Yep! Kiki: My proof is right here. (She shows them her engagement ring Tombo gave her, impressing the Fearsome Four) Fearsome Four: Wow…. (Later, they prepared for bed. Rita then drew a line with her claw next to Team Oz and their allies, splitting them from the Fearsome Four) Rita: That’s your side right there. Megavolt: Let me guess; Boundaries, right? Rita: Exactly. Runt: Never doubt Rita’s words of wisdom. Kanta: Until we learn to trust each other, you’re not coming close to us. (Realizing because of their actions to Team Oz and their allies earlier, the Fearsome Four reluctantly understood) Fearsome Four: (Nods) Okay. (Kanta smiled softly) Kanta: I sensed your honesty this time. (Then with that, they all went to bed) Coming up: Team Oz and their allies, including the Fearsome Four, come upon a group of church-going birds, five teenage girls, and a female Beanbean creature the next day, who are in the middle of their grieving over about to lose a fellow bird. But thankfully, Team Oz and their allies manage to save that fellow bird from his upcoming doom, and are given advice by the birds on how to reach the Nomebat Kingdom quickly, and in the end, Team Oz and their allies end up recruiting the five teenage girls and female Beanbean creature they just met and befriended during all of this. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies